


Always...

by zazajb



Series: My Hero [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> sequel to The only one for me. Ianto finally gets his bath after dealing with Tim...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always...

  


Title: Always...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set mid TW S2  
Summary: sequel to The only one for me. Ianto finally gets his bath after dealing with Tim...  
Words 1620

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto, tw_proper & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N requested sequel to The only one for me. This is for [](http://sassysailorgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassysailorgirl**](http://sassysailorgirl.livejournal.com/)   [have a very Happy Birthday, my love] and [](http://jedi-harkness.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedi_harkness**](http://jedi-harkness.livejournal.com/) 

** Always... **

Ianto moaned against Jack’s mouth as he was kissed into oblivion and Jack did _that thing_ with his tongue...it made his every nerve ending tingle and he floated on a wave of euphoria, lips warm and inviting, hands threading lovingly through hair as the world faded away – it was just them...right here...right now...

They continued to stagger backwards until they met the wall, Jack pressing his Welshman back against it as he ground their hips together, the red hot desire that coursed through them drawing a growl of want from the Captain as they broke off for much needed oxygen...

Ianto took advantage of the brief moment to spin them round, slamming Jack into the wall as he crushed their lips together and plundered his Captain’s mouth, passion building rapidly. Jack’s hands slid beneath the towelling robe to cup the young man’s naked buttocks and pull him closer still as they arched and writhed together...

“Bed...now...” Jack’s voice was thick with want...

Ianto nuzzled into his Captain’s neck, brushing light kisses against his skin... “I can’t...not with Tim still here...” He lifted his head to meet Jack’s eyes, the dancing lights in those blue grey pools reflecting the apologetic look in his own.

Nodding his understanding, Jack kissed him softly, “I’ll take him home...what did you give him?”

“Double scotch and a level II...he won’t remember me or the robbery...it’s best that way...”

“Then his world just got a little darker...” Jack smiled as he hugged his Welshman tightly, “...if he’s forgotten you that’s one star less in the sky for him...” he tipped Ianto’s face up to kiss him sweetly. “You go get your bath and I’ll be back in time to wash the bits I think you missed!”

Releasing him reluctantly, Ianto moved away to gaze at his unconscious stalker on the sofa. “Bye Tim...” he muttered sadly as Jack gathered the young man into his arms and headed towards the door.

Once Jack had vanished from sight, Ianto returned to the bathroom and pulled the plug to drain his now cold water before refilling with hot. His hand hovered over the bubbles, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he decided on the fragrant bath oil Tosh had given him for his birthday, her mischievous chuckle as he’d read the label _save this for those special bath times – can also be used as a massage oil!_ and the knowing wink as he’d blushed... He poured a generous amount under the running tap and set the bottle carefully on the end of the bath.

Sliding his robe off, he tested it with his toe – perfect! He climbed in and sank down with a contented sigh...this was blissful...as the warmth spread through him and he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift aimlessly...noting with quiet amusement that they all seemed to involve his handsome Captain – if someone had told him a year ago that he’d be head over heels in love with Jack...his boss...a man...he’d have told them they were crazy..!

He nodded to himself as his hand slid down his body and he pressed down against his reaction to the pictures in his head... _Jack pinning him to the bed, his lips hot and wet as they kissed their way down the Welshman’s neck, pausing to scrape his teeth at the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking the skin hard enough to leave a bruise..._ Ianto groaned with longing and pressed down harder...

“You’d better not be starting without me!” Ianto jumped as Jack’s voice came through the door and he sat up, eyes flying open as the door opened and a blast of cooler air accompanied his charismatic Captain into the steam-filled room. Ianto shivered involuntarily as goose bumps trailed over his exposed wet flesh.

Jack shrugged off his coat and perched on the edge of the bath, leaning down to capture his Welshman’s mouth in a sweet and gentle kiss, lips soft and responsive under his own, his tongue seeking out its companion where they slow danced – first in one mouth then the other...

Ianto’s arms snaked round Jack’s neck as he deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through the older man’s hair as they lost themselves in the tenderness of their embrace... They were breathing heavily, pulses racing and the heavy scent of desire mingling with the exotic fragrance of the bath oil... Ianto tugged at Jack’s clothes, “...off!” he ordered huskily against his lover’s lips as they drew breath...

Sinking straight back into hot and wet passionate kisses, Jack’s hands made swift work of his braces and buttons while Ianto’s fingers attacked his belt, button and zip... Ianto whimpered softly as Jack broke away to shed his clothes and kick off his boots and socks, before climbing into the bath behind his Welshman and sitting down carefully, wrapping his legs tightly around the young man as he settled back against him, hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

They turned their heads towards each other, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss, tongues exploring possessively as passion mounted. Ianto moaned softly against his Captain’s mouth as Jack’s arms slid around his chest and tugged him closer, wet bodies pressed together so he could feel the older man’s hard arousal against his spine… They broke their kiss briefly for air, Ianto giving himself to the pleasures of Jack’s wondrous mouth as his fingers roamed up and down the young man’s chest, stroking through the damp hair around his nipples, teasing the nubs of flesh, before trailing down below the surface of the water…

Ianto arched his back as Jack began moving his hand deliberately, the rhythm slow and sensual, sending a ripple of waves across the surface of the water… Jack pulled away from his Welshman’s deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips to nibble his way down the young man’s neck as he tilted his head to one side to allow Jack more access, his moans rising in volume as his body was overtaken by the blissful sensations of Jack’s lips and Jack’s hands on his wet flesh…

The waves of euphoria built slowly, bubbling up from his toes and spreading through his body, his breath a series of short pants as Jack’s teeth grazed their way along his shoulder blades. Ianto twisted his head, “…kiss me!” he demanded, his voice trembling with want, sighing happily as Jack obliged by crushing their mouths together, the kiss rapidly becoming hot and messy as Ianto teetered on the edge and he shuddered his release as his tongue tangoed with Jack’s…

Breaking apart, breathless and tingling from the intensity of his climax, Ianto gazed into Jack’s eyes, the lust-blown blue of his own reflecting the blazing love in the older man’s blue grey depths… “make love to me, Jack…please…” his hands reaching to pull his Captain’s face back towards him so he could capture those wonderful lips once more…

Jack plundered his lover’s mouth, his tongue mapping every contour as the young man moaned and pressed back against him, Jack’s own gasps of desire swallowed up by the passionate kiss… They broke off when they ran out of air, Jack urging Ianto on to his knees as he reached for the bottle of bath oil and tipped some onto his Welshman’s back…

One hand dragged through the pooled fragrant oil to coat his fingers before they trailed down Ianto’s back to slip first one then a second finger into him, every brush of that magic spot drawing a breathless gasp of pleasure from those perfect pink lips… The other hand worked the oil over his young man’s skin with long sensual strokes, sending spine-tingling quivers through his hyper sensitised body, “…now…Jack…please…need you now…” a wanton moan spilling from his lips as Jack pushed in slowly, his own moans rising as he began to move, his hands clasping his Welshman’s hips as he thrust back against his Captain and they spiralled towards the stars together…

The water splashed wildly over the edge of the bath as their movements became more frenzied and Ianto shouted Jack’s name as he hit his second climax, the sensations of him clenched around Jack enough to send the older man tumbling into oblivion after his younger lover and they shuddered together, enjoying the warmth as the post-orgasmic glow spread through them…

Jack pulled Ianto round to face him, folding the younger man into his arms to kiss him tenderly, light loving kisses that deepened their satisfaction as they melted against each other. The water was cooling when they finally broke apart and clambered out of the bath, wrapping themselves in huge fluffy towels before padding barefoot into the bedroom.

Drying each other carefully, they slid under the quilt and snuggled into each other’s arms, kissing softly, “I meant it…” Jack murmured against Ianto’s mouth, “…you really are the one for me… _always_ …” as he captured the Welshman’s lips and deepened their kiss, his hands cupping the young man’s beautiful face, radiant from their lovemaking… Ianto gave himself to the man in his arms, totally…completely and freely, whispering his agreement, flushed and breathless when they finally came up for air, “… _yours always, cariad… always…”_

 End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
